kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
In Your Eyes (song)
|released = |recorded = 2001; London, England |format = |genre = |length = 3:18 |label = Parlophone |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Come into My World" (7) |this_song = "In Your Eyes" (8) |next_song = "Dancefloor" (9) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - In Your Eyes }} "In Your Eyes" is a song by Kylie Minogue, taken from her eighth studio album Fever (2001). The song was written by Kylie, Richard Stannard, Julian Gallagher and Ash Howes, while production was handed by Stannard and Gallagher. The song served as the second single from the album, due to the success of previous single "Can't Get You Out of My Head". However, due to late releases of "Can't Get You Out of My Head", it was not released in the United States. "In Your Eyes" is a pop song that features disco styles of music, which received generally positive reviews from music critics, with many praising the composition and production, but others stating that it wasn't a highlight to the album. The song was generally successful in the record charts, peaking inside the top ten in countries including Australia (where it debuted at one), Ireland, Finland, Italy, Spain, Switzerland, Denmark and the United Kingdom, where it sold 164,808 copies, and was certified Silver. It also became a dance club hit in the UK, peaking at number seven on the Club Chart. The music video, which featured many visual effects and neon colours, was directed by Dawn Shadforth. It received favorable reviews from critics, praising the visual effects. "In Your Eyes" won the Best Dance Award at the MTV Europe Music Awards in 2002. The song has been performed in a majority of Kylie's tours and was recently performed on her Aphrodite World Tour in 2011 in Japan only. Background After the major success of "Can't Get You Out of My Head", it was announced that "In Your Eyes" would be released as the album's second official single, set for a February 2002 release. The song was intended to be released in Canada and the United States by Capitol Records, however the idea was scrapped due to a late release of "Can't Get You Out of My Head". A digital release of the single was released however. To replace the idea, Kylie's third official single "Love at First Sight" was served as the second American single in mid-2002, remixed by Ruff & Jam. Chart Performance "In Your Eyes" was released on 18 February 2002. It was originally scheduled for release in January, but was delayed because of the airplay popularity of "Can't Get You Out of My Head". It debuted at number three on the UK singles chart, becoming her twenty-second top ten single. The song remained on the chart for seventeen weeks, 3 of which were in the top twenty. It was also an airplay hit in the UK, where it reached number one. The song also peaked at number seven on the Club Chart. The single became a hit elsewhere in Europe, reaching the top five in Croatia, Georgia, Greece, Hungary, Poland and Slovenia. "In Your Eyes" was released Canada (where it peaked at number eleven) and Mexico, but not the US. In Australia, "In Your Eyes" was released as scheduled on 21 January 2002. The song was certified gold prior to its release on pre-sales only. It debuted at number one on the ARIA singles chart and became the fourth single by Kylie to reach the top position since 2000. It peaked at number 18 on Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ), and stayed on the charts for 18 weeks. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "In Your Eyes". UK CD single #1 # "In Your Eyes" – 3:18 # "Tightrope" (Single version) – 4:29 # "Good Like That" – 3:35 UK CD single #2 # "In Your Eyes" – 3:18 # "In Your Eyes" (Tha S Man's Release mix) – 7:34 # "In Your Eyes" (Jean Jacques Smoothie dub) – 6:23 EU Single #1 And #3 # "In Your Eyes" – 3:18 # "Tightrope" (Single version) – 4:29 ;Australian CD #1 # "In Your Eyes" – 3:18 # "Never Spoken" – 3:18 # "Harmony" – 4:15 # "In Your Eyes" (Tha S Man's Release mix) – 7:34 Australian CD single #2 # "In Your Eyes" – 3:18 # "In Your Eyes" (Mr Bishi mix) – 7:25 # "In Your Eyes" (Jean Jacques Smoothie dub) – 6:23 # "In Your Eyes" (Saeed & Palesh (Main) mix) – 8:40 Vinyl single # "In Your Eyes" (Saeed & Palesh (Main) mix) – 8:40 # "In Your Eyes" (Powder's Spaced dub) – 7:25 # "In Your Eyes" (Roger Sanchez Release the Dub mix) – 7:18 DVD single # "In Your Eyes" music video # "Can't Get You Out of My Head" music video # "In Your Eyes" (Roger Sanchez Release the Dub mix) – 7:18 # "Can't Get You out of My Head" (Nick Faber remix) – 5:59 Official remixes # "In Your Eyes" (Extended version) – 5:55 # "In Your Eyes" (Extended Instrumental) – 5:55 # "In Your Eyes" (Knuckleheadz dub) – 6:47 # "In Your Eyes" (Tha S Man's Release mix) – 7:34 # "In Your Eyes" (Tha S Man's Release Radio edit) – 4:52 # "In Your Eyes" (Jean Jacques Smoothie dub) – 6:23 # "In Your Eyes" (Mr Bishi mix) # "In Your Eyes" (Saeed & Palesh Nightmare dub) – 8:33 # "In Your Eyes" (Powders 12" dub) – 7:05 # "In Your Eyes" (Powders Spaced dub) – 7:25 # "In Your Eyes" (RLS Re-Edit mix/Special French remix) – 6:03 # "In Your Eyes" (Roger Sanchez Release the Dub mix) # "In Your Eyes" (Saeed & Palesh (Main) mix) # "In Your Eyes" (KylieX2008 Studio Version) – 3:36 Live Performances "In Your Eyes" made it's first live performance during Kylie's set at "[[An Audience With... Kylie Minogue|An Audience With... Kylie Minogue]]" in 2001. It made tour debut on the Fever Tour, where it served as the final song of the fifth set "Sex in Venice". It featured a Latin medley at the bridge where a Latin version of "In Your Eyes" was performed as well as a chorus of "Please Stay" and "Rhythm of the Night". The song then appeared in the set list of the one-off concert "Money Can't Buy, launched to promote Kylie's ninth studio album. "In Your Eyes" then served as the second song of her Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour, in 2005, following a performance of "Better the Devil You Know". This tour was then cancelled due to Kylie's development of breast cancer. The tour was then resumed as Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour where "In Your Eyes" was again featured as the second song of the set. The song was reworked and included a year later on her KylieX2008 world tour, where it featured as the fourth song of the show, following a performance of "Ruffle My Feathers". Kylie then used the same remix on her For You, For Me Tour in 2009.. The song was then part of her Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour in Japan and America only. An edited version of the KylieX2008 performance was performed on the Kylie Summer 2015 tour as the third song in the se tlist, following performances of "Better the Devil You Know" and "In My Arms"; this version has also been used in various performances in 2016, where it followed performances of "Better the Devil You Know" and "What Do I Have to Do". A new remix of the song was debuted at Kylie's performance in Hyde Park in September 2018, and was used during the Golden Tour, following performances of "Confide in Me" and "I Believe in You". In 2019, Kylie performed the song on her Summer tour, incorporating elements of the mixes used in the Golden Tour and KylieX2008. Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Fever Category:Fever singles Category:Parlophone Category:2002 Category:Australian Number one singles Category:Songs Category:2001